Un nouveau monde
by NarutoUzumakiNamikaze85
Summary: La guerre est terminée,l'alliance venaient de gagner,malheuresement cela a coûter la vie de Naruto mais si finalement Kyûbi le sauve et qu'il apparaît dans un autre monde complètement différent du sien,que se passera-t-il ? Bienvenue a Fiore Naruto ! !Risque de Spoil!
1. Prologue et Naruto arrive a Fiore

**_Prologue :_**

**_La guerre est terminée,l'alliance venaient de gagner,malheuresement cela a coûté la vie de Naruto mais si finalement Kyûbi le sauve et qu'il apparaît dans un autre monde complètement différent du sien,que se passera-t-il ? Bienvenue a Fiore Naruto !_**

**_! Attention plein de spoil !_**

**_Chapitre One :_**

**_Son corps était lourd,sa respiration fut d'un coup rapide cependant Naruto venait de tuer Madara Uchiwa pourtant il sentait ses forces le quitter,son corps lâcher prise,ses paupière se close,son souffle se fit plus lents,Naruto put entendre ces compagnons l'appeler puis d'un coup son corps commença a briller et s'envoler,il montait dans le ciel et il arriva enfin au sommet,il vit comme une sorte de temple en s'avancent il aperçu une jolie jeune femme brune au yeux verts qui s'approcha de lui,_**

**__Je suis... ?_**

**_La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui baissa le visage,elle eu un un sourire triste _**

**__Dans se monde peut-être mais dans celui __où Kyûbi t'enverra non._**

**_Naruto regarda la jeune femme bouche-bée se qui la fit rire d'un éclat cristalline._**

**__Ne t'en fait pas il te dira tout, aurevoir Naruto Uzumaki,_**

**__Quoi ?! Mais attendez j'..._**

**_A peine à-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'elle disparut._**

**_Il resta un moment debout quand il se sentit comme aspirée et tomba dans un profond sommeil._**

**_Pov Naruto_**

**_La première chose que je vis lorsque je me réveilla , se fut une énorme forêt,je m'avança deux seconde puis je cria ! Pour faire disparaître toute les émotions qui m'envahit_**

**_Crrrrrrrk_**

**_Je sursauta a cause du bruit puis je me retourna pour m'approcher vers le bruit en sortant un kunai_**

**__Sors-de la _**

**_Je vis un renard a neuf queues auquel je faisais au moins de fois la taille_**

**__C'est toi Kurama ? _**

**_Il me hocha la tête et j'explosa de rire_**

**__Hahahaha t',,,t'es,,,tou,,,,,,,minu,,,,minuscule_**

**_Il fronça des sourcils et me mordit _**

**__HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_**

**_Il me fit un sourire sadique et fière _**

**_-Saleté d'bête !____où__ j'suis tombée encore ?!_**

**__Nous sommes a Fiore,dans un monde avec de la magie,demain je t'enseignerait tout sur les bases de la magie comme pour transformait ton chakra en magie,-il se retourna-Compris ? _**

**_J'étais complètement sidérées,il peut parler enfin Kurama m'étonnera toujours finalement je me repris et lui répond :_**

**_-Yosh-Son ventre grogna et il rougis-Dit c'est quand qu'on mange ? _**

**__On va devoir chasser je te préviens qu'on a pas un sous,donc pas de rāmen _**

**_Pourquoi moi ? Donc après cela nous somme partis chasser et quand on était revenus Kurama me regarda longuement et finalement dit :_**

**__Je sais que l'idée ne va pas te plaire mais nous allons volez des vêtements la semaine prochaine_**

**_Sans même que je prononce un mot il sortit de l'eau et m'en apporta,je vis mon reflet,mes vêtements était complètement en lambeaux _**

**_Je soupira et lui sourit_**

**__Ok mais c'est la dernière fois_**

**_Il me sourit a son tour_**

**__Bonne nuit_**

**__Toi aussi_**

**_Pov Normal _**

**_°Un semaine plus tard°_**

**_Naruto avait enfin terminer de changer son chakra en magie et quelque sort modifié qu'il partit en ville suivi de Kurama,ils ____arrivèrent__ enfin au magasin quant il vit un groupe de 4 personnes masquée qui menacer le proprio,Naruto sourit et regarda Kurama_**

**__Une mission pour Naruto !_**

**_Kurama soupira et s'assit quand a Naruto il s'approcha d'eux et lança d'une voix amusée :_**

**__Laissez le !_**

**_Un des hommes se retourna et vit Naruto il ria et se moqua de lui_**

**__Dégage gamins on est occupée _**

**_Naruto fit une grimace et s'avança _**

**__Tu crois vraiment que je t'écouterais ?_**

**_L'homme se sentit insultée courra vers lui,Naruto sourit puis sans ciller des yeux il se téléporta a côté de lui,un des autres membres s'approcha de lui avec une épée,Il sortit un kunai et dans un tintement d'acier les lames s'entrechoque cependant il désarma son adversaires rapidement et lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre,en se tournent vers le reste des hommes il fit un sourire provocateur et moquer_**

**__Pitoyable !_**

**__Ne nous sous estimes en aucun cas,_**

**_Les deux hommes se séparèrent d'un côté puis un des homme fit sortir __de l'eau et l'autre de la terre,Il firent sortir comme un dragon d'eau et de terre,Naruto soupira et lança deux kunai dans des directions différentes _Dragon de l'eau/Dragon de terre_**

**__Fusions dragon de boue_**

**_Le sort alla viser sa cible quand Naruto se téléporta,_**

**_(__Hiraishin no jutsu)__Technique du Vol du Dieu De La Foudre__ niveau 1-en murmurant-_**

**_Il y a eu une petite explosion et de la fumée quand elle se dissipa,il n'y avait aucun corps_**

**__Sa lui apprendra _**

**_Ils se ____retournèren____t__ pour continuez de faire leur marcher quand ils se firent assommée,Il sourit et alla aider le proprio_**

**__Merci mille fois jeune homme,comment pourrais-je vous remercier_**

**_Naruto et Kurama se regardèrent avec la même idée en tête,_**

**__Argh!Je déteste les trains !_**

**__Dis Kurama tu pense vraiment que Fairy Tail est vraiment si extrordinaire ?_**

**__D'après le vendeur,Argh :_**

**_Naruto sourit et regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux en se rappellent les paroles du vendeur_**

**_Flash-Back_**

**__Des vêtements _**

**_Le vendeur était surpris il ne voulait que sa _**

**__Suis-moi_**

**_Le vendeur lui montra plusieurs ensemble toute ne les plus quand soudain une attira son attention,elle lui faisait penser a celle de son vrai monde,il y avait une cape orange avec au bout et au manche comme des sortes de flammes noires,un tee-shirt a manche longue noire et un baggy beige(le lien : .fr/imgres?hl=fr&newwindow=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=OTyhBFusCTHLpM:&imgrefurl= . .com*wallpaper*Naruto*Naruto_ /&docid=U9y4F_1toxK0tM&imgurl= wallpaper/Naruto/Naruto_ &w=340&h=640&ei=Tl5HUaPbOez07Aay4IHwAg&zoom=1&sa=X&ved=0CF8QrQMwBQ&iact=rc&dur=383&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=80&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=37&ty=87&biw=787&bih=622 mais en plus jeune)_**

**__Celui la !_**

**__Très bien jeune homme_**

**_Il partit l'essayer puis Naruto sortit,il se regarda dans la glace et sursauta,c'est comme si il voyait son père,_**

**_Naruto se retourna vers le vendeur et lui fit un gros sourit puis il pensa au parole de celui-ci_**

**_« Vous venez de Fairy Tail ? _**

**__Dites le vieux,c'est quoi Fairy tail ?_**

**__Mhh,Fairy Tail et bien c'est une guilde vraiment extraordinaire,j'ai entendu dire que la plupart des mages sont les meilleurs,elle est même réputer pour être la meilleur._**

**__ça à l'air géniale ! Ou c'est ?!_**

**__A Magniola,prenez le train pour y aller et vous serait la-bas en quelques heures..._**

**_En finissant ces mots qu'il put voire Naruto et son renard partir en un éclair,il se retourna et cria :_**

**__A plus Papi ! Et merci beaucoup !_**

**__JE SUIS PAS SI VIEUX QUE ça GAMIN !_**

**_Il vit Naruto éclater de rire et il ne devins plus qu'un petit point noir,il se retourna une dernière fois en souriant et soupirant_**

**_Fin flash back_**

**_Naruto ferma les yeux et regarda en haut murmurant Je suis prêt pour une nouvelle aventure._**


	2. Naruto a Fairy Tail ttebayo !

/_**Mot en gras/=Parole de Kurama**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_5 décembre 782_

_Lorsque Naruto et Kurama sortirent du train,ils purent voir un village avec énormément de monde.__Se frayent un chemin,ils quittèrent la gare en s'avancent au centre ville,_soudain Kurama se stoppa et regarda Naruto:

**__Dit moi Naruto,tu sais au moins __où est Fairy Tail_**

_Naruto se gratta la tête nerveusement puis il interpella un passant_

_**_**__Excusez-moi ____où__ se trouve Fairy Tail ?_

__**J'en était sur dit-il dans un murmure.**_

_Le passant se retourna et lui dit d'une voix presser:_

__Continue tout droit gamins -Naruto grimaça- et tu y sera._

__Merci !_

_En suivant les indications de l'homme il continua tout droit accompagnés de Kurama et il trouva finalement la guilde._

_Beaucoup plus petits qu'il ne l'espérait,Il vit les lettres Fairy Tail qui ornée le bâtiment,soupirant il entra,ce qu'il vit le rendit nerveux et le choqua contrairement a Kurama._

_C'était une bagarre générale !Un gamin au cheveux rose qui portait une écharpe blanche qui avait comme des écailles faisait apparaître des flammes envers un autre gamin au cheveux noir torse-nu qui lui fit apparaître de la glace étrangement il lui fit penser a Sasuke ensuite un garçon au cheveux blanc gris et une fille aux cheveux brun parier sur la victoire d'un des deux a coter d'eux une petite fille au cheveux blanc essaye des les empêcher de se battre encore plus tout sa sous les yeux d'un chat volant qui soutenait le garçon au cheveux rose,plus loin deux adolescentes environ le même âge que Naruto se combattaient assez brutalement pour des filles,une d'entre elle ressembler a la petite fille qu'il venait de voir sauf que ces yeux était beaucoup plus foncée tout comme ses cheveux ,la deuxième avait des cheveux roux écarlate au yeux bruns._

____**Sympa la j'suis sur qu'on va s'amuser**_

_Finalement Naruto s'avança de manière ____désinvolte __vers le bar attendant que cela se termine._

_Soudain un petit bonhomme arriva et les stoppa en frappent les deux gamins/_

__Natsu ! Grey !Sa suffit._

_Naruto était surpris pourquoi n'avait-il pas punis les deux autres filles ? en tournant la tête il les vit se clamer et s'ignorer,les deux gamins se retournèrent vers le vieux et «Natsu» lui lança:_

__Pourquoi ?!J'étais entrain de le battre !_

__Tu raconte quoi l'allumette ?!_

_**_**Ta problème Ice-Man ?!_

_Alors que leur dispute commencer a prendre de l'empleur la rousse attrapa leur têtes et les cogna. _

__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH H_

_La rousse commença donc a leur faire la morale,pouffant de rire Naruto se tourna vers le vieux qui devait être certainement le maître de la guilde et s'approcha puis s'accroupit._

__Vous êtes bien le maître ?_

_Le vieux se retourna et sourit._

__Oui,une nouvelle recrute ?_

__Exactement dit-Naruto en souriant _

__Très bien,tout d'abord je doit savoir pour qu'elle raison tu souhaite venir a Fairy Tail._

__J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une superbe guilde alors j'ai décidé de vérifier selon les sources que j'ai entendu dit-il sans hésiter._

_Le maître fut d'abord étonnée puis il sourit ,il avait sentit que se garçon posséder une quantité énorme de magie._

__Bonne réponse mon enfant,je me prénomme Makarov._

_Il lui tendit sa main qu'il accepta._

__Et moi Naruto !Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze !et voici mon compagnon Kurama !_

_Kurama ne fit vraiment pas attention et continua de regarde la rousse qui remonter les brettelles a toute la guilde, fit seulement une remarque._

__**On pourrait presque croire que c'est Kushina,Hahaha.**_

_Le maître n'était absolument pas surpris du fait qu'un simple renard parle,ce qui surpris Naruto puis il se retourna vers lui et Makarov posa une question._

__Quel côté voudrait tu avoir ta marque ?Et quel couleur ?_

__Une marque ?_

__L'emblème de la guilde qui signifie que tu est a Fairy Tail,quel côté tu la veut ?_

_Il lui montra son épaule droite_

__Orange ! _

__Compris gamins._

__Je suis pas un gamins,sale vieux ttebayo !_

_Makarov éclata de rire et lui mit l'emblème de Fairy Tail _

__Bienvenue a Fairy Tail Naruto !_

_2semaine plus tard après la venue de Naruto,Makarov ne sait finalement pas tromper,il était doter d'une force extraordinaire,surpassent,même Erza,Mirajane et Luxus il était cependant déçu que Naruto soit aussi solitaire,il avait donc décidé qu'il commence a faire une mission duo._

_/Fairy Tail_\

_19 décembre 782_

_Naruto était comme a son habitude,devant le tableaux de mission,il s'ennuyer extrêmement ,toute les missions était simple,il avait appris que des missions beaucoup plus compliqué était en accroché au deuxième étage,il tomba sur une mission un peut mieux que les autres mais au moment ____où il allait la prendre le maître l'interpella._

____Naruto pourquoi ne pas faire une mission avec un membre de la guilde ? _

____J'ai déjà Kurama dit-il en haussant les épaules_

____Je sais très bien mais avec qui tu n'est ____Jamais____ y aller !_

___Naruto grogna mais il hocha la tête résigner,le maître lui sourit et appela Grey_

____Que dirais-tu de faire une misson duo avec Naruto ?_

____J'ai vraiment le choix ?-le maître lui lança un regard noir-compris affirma-t-il en gloussant de peur._

___Le maître soupira._

____Naruto tu n'a qu'a choisir la mission._

___Naruto regarda longuement la liste des missions duo et en piocha une en la tendant vers Grey qui la lut a haute voix_

____S'il vous plaît aidez nous a détruire une guilde noire qui nous est ____composée de 30 membres._

___A la fin,sa voix avait considérablement changé,il avait regarda Naruto comme si c'était un fous mais le maître lui donna vite un coup de coude._

____Très bien j'accepte dit-il en massant son coude._

____Rendez-vous Demain a 9h devant la gare informa-Naruto._

___Puis il disparut dans un plouf,Grey se retourna vers Makarov qui le regarda en souriant._

____Ne t'en fait pas tu seras stupéfié de sa puissance dit-il en le rassurant. _

___Grey haussa des épaules et rentra chez lui,il avait confiance au maître c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas plus protester._

___Depuis toute la discussion une rousse s'était approcher,elle avait toute entendu et était jalouse de l'attention du maître vis-à-vis du nouveau,un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit et elle voulait a tout pris le faire disparaître._

_A suivre..._

_Fiche de Naruto_

___Nom :Naruto Uzumaki (Plus tard éclair Jaune de Fairy Tail)_

___Âge :Dix-Sept_

___Magie :Clones,Téléportation,Feu,Vent._

___Aime:Ramen,La couleur Orange,Fairy Tail._

___N'aime pas :Les guildes Noires,Le mal._

___Membre Depuis:Le 5 Décembre 782_

___Misions solo remplis :20_

___Misions équipes remplis :0_

___Ps:Au début il ne feront pas trop attention a Naruto mais petit a petit ils vont se rendre compte de sa puissance et le premier est bien évidemment Grey (ou Makarov si vous préférer :D)_


	3. La première mission de Naruto et Grey

Chapitre 3

_\Train/_

_Cela faisaient 1 heure que Naruto et Grey(et Kurama)étaient dans le train,1 heure durant laquelle le silence régnait,Grey qui se sentait mal à l'aise,Naruto regardait comme toujours part la vitre et Kurama qui se tordait de douleur. ____Maintenant Naruto pouvait mieux distinguer Grey, pas plus haut de trois pommes, souvent torse-nu cependant il portait un tee-shirt bleu foncé et un short noir__. Finalement Grey cassa l'ambiance:_

__Tu pense vraiment que l'on va vaincre cette guilde noire ?_

_Naruto tourna la tête, regarda longuement Grey et lança:_

__Tes vêtements Grey. _

__Merde depuis quand ?! Tu penses qu'on vaincra cette guilde ? _

__Oui, pourquoi tu as la frousse ? dit-il en souriant malicieusement_

__Non mais pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi plus de coéquipier ?_

__On est assez. Pas besoin de savoir pourquoi ou comment ! Dit Naruto d'une voix sèche._

_Grey agacé regarda ailleurs, Naruto soupira et essaya de se rattraper:_

__Désolé, disons que la plus part du temps personne ne demande si on réussi ou pas dans un mission, on connaît la puissance de notre allié. On devrait commencer par nous connaître. Je te propose une solution : tu me dis ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, ta magie, ton nom et ton but .Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki, j'aime l'orange, les ramens et Fairy Tail. Je n'aime pas les guildes noire et le mal, mon but, aucun pour l'instant et ma magie est le vent et le feu._

_Grey parut un instant surpris mais il parla:_

__Moi c'est Grey Fullbuster, j'aime les choses intéressantes et je n'aime pas Natsu. Ma magie est la glace construction, mon but est de rendre honneur à mon maître._

_Naruto sourit et tendit sa main à Grey qui accepta immédiatement._

__Ton renard me fait beaucoup penser à Natsu, lui aussi a le mal des transports._

**____La ferme gamin !_**

__Excuse-le il est un peu provocateur mais il est sympa_

_Kurama sentit d'un coup sa fierté redescendre. Déjà qu'on se moque de lui car il a le mal de transports il faut aussi que Naruto le rabaisse en disant qu'il est sympa, pour un démon c'est une honte. Alors qu'il voulait rappliquer, le train se stoppa et ils purent voir qu'ils étaient arrivés._

_Kurama se précipita dehors, suivi de Naruto et Grey. Ils sortirent de la station en courant, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une montagne, là ils s'assirent dans une forêt. Kurama pris la parole en premier :_

____**Enfin de l'air frai, dit-il en respirant rapidement**_

_Grey se tourna vers Naruto et lança d'une voix étouffée:_

__On doit bien être à la ville __Sabaody __?_

__Exact et on y est, on devrait se reposer et allez à Sabaody demain, dit Naruto d'une voix douce_

_Grey hocha la tête puis ils firent allumer un feu, allèrent chercher de l'eau et s'installèrent devant le feu en mangent puis exténués ils s'allongèrent et tombèrent dans un profond sommeil._

_Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils éteignirent le feu et partirent illico. Marchant depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes, Naruto soupira, Grey et Kurama ne faisaient que de se chamailler comme des gamins. Soudain Naruto sentit une présence, il sortit un kunai et se mit en position de défense, talonné de près par Grey et Kurama. Pendant quelques instants, aucun geste ne se fit puis une bande d'individus armés sautèrent d'en haut, ils étaient environ une dizaine. Naruto sourit, un des membres s'avança avec un regard arrogant s'avança :_

__C'est vous que les villageois ont appelé pour nous détruire, comme c'est pathétique ! Deux gamins et un animal qui vienne de Fairy Tail, vous croyez vraiment nous vaincre ?_

_Le gang éclata de rire._

__Tu parles trop. Dit Naruto d'une voix provocante _

_Grey était surpris que Naruto n'ait absolument pas peur, il tourna la tête et vit avec stupéfaction que c'était aussi le cas de Kurama. Soudain 4 des ennemis attaquèrent. Naruto les parât sans aucune difficulté, Kurama se transforma en énorme renard de plus de 3 mètres puis courrut vers Naruto et mit a terre les adversaires à l'aide de Naruto. Ébahis et en colère les derniers ennemis se déplacèrent vers Naruto et Kurama. Grey, qui avait prédit leur mouvement, les attaqua._

___Ice-Make:L_**ance**_

_Tout les ennemies se retrouvèrent à terre, Naruto se retourna vers Grey et leva son pouce en l'air en souriant, Grey lui sourit en retour._

__**Pas mal pour un gamin, dit Kurama dans un sourire moquer.**_

_Ils poursuivirent alors une nouvelle dispute, quelques instants plus tard un membre de la guilde ennemie se releva puis croisa le regard de Naruto et se raidit. Il essaya tant bien que mal de fuir mais Naruto le rattrapa et le plaqua à terre. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :_

__Bon écoute moi bien, tu vas aller dans ta guilde,préviens les autres. Dis n'importe quoi, que des gamins et un animal vous ont battu, je m'en fiche du moment qu'ils s'inquiètent cependant ne lui dit pas que c'est de ma part sinon la prochaine fois qu'on se verra tu ne te relèveras pas, compris ?! Il hésita, gloussa et hocha enfin la tête. Très bien,va-t'en._

_Il le lâcha et courut aussi loin qu'il put. Grey ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi Naruto le laisser partir ?!Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et Naruto se retourna._

__Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai placé un sceau donc je peux savoir à tout moment ____où il est._

___Grey soupira de soulagement, il avait tellement peur de ne pas réussir sa mission et il lui sourit._

____Suis-moi._

___Naruto courut, suivit de Grey et Kurama qui avait récupéré sa former habituelle._

___30 minutes plus tard._

____MAITRE MAITRE ! DES GAMINS ET UN ANIMAL ! DE FAIRY TAIL ! ILS NOUS ONT VAINCUS ! ILS ARRIVENT !_

___La guilde n'était pas très grande et carrée. Au centre un grand trône sur lequel une personne était assise avec un regard ennuyé et fatigué, mangeant des raisins. Il regarda froidement son perturbateur._

____Comment ça des gamins ?Vous étiez censés les vaincre mais vous avez perdu ?Il ____soupira d'agacement. Je..._

___A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils entendirent une grosse explosion puis une fumée qui les engloutit. Elle finit par se dissiper pour leur permettre de voir deux enfants, un blond au yeux bleu avec trois moustaches sur chacune des joues, l'autre brun avec des reflets gris et blanc au yeux noirs. On pouvait voir qu'il n'aimaiy pas s'habiller puisqu'il est torse-nu et enfin un riquiqui renard avec neuf queues. Le maître fronça les sourcils et vit son perturbateur s'agiter, troublé_

____Ma...Maîtr...Maîtttre...ssse...sssont...eeeux, dit il avec un ton peu convaincant et peureux._

____Vous avez perdus contre ça ?!_

___Le maître grimaça légèrement._

____Bon, on fait tout ça vite et on rentre à la guilde, on a assez perdu de temps avec des amateurs, dit Naruto avec une pointe de moquerie._

___Le maître s'énerva et se leva pour s'approcher de Naruto._

____Tu es vraiment sûr de toi pour un enfant._

____Oui et pour te botter le cul, dit-il sans aucune gêne _

___Son adversaire sortit un bâton et accourut vers lui, Naruto se retourna vers Grey et Kurama._

____Je m'occupe de lui, prenez le reste des membres, je vous fais confiance._

___Grey et Kurama acquiescèrent rapidement et s'occupèrent de la guilde. Le maître ____enchaîna____ plusieurs coup de bâton que Naruto contra tant bien que mal avec son kunai._

____Pas mal pour un enfant._

____Je suis pas un enfant 'ttebayo !_

___Il se mit en colère et lui mit un gros coup de poing au visage,le maître s'envola au fond de la guilde et se releva sonné. Les autres membres commencèrent à s'inquiéter mais ne purent rien faire._

____Ice-Make:Battle Axe._

____Bras de chakra de Bijû._

___La guilde fut à moitié détruite, Naruto alla se placer à côté de Grey et Kurama._

____Bon travail ! On devrait attendre la garde royale, dit-il en se tournant vers Grey. Tu n'aurais pas un sort pour les bloquer ?_

____Ouais t'en fais pas !___

___Grey s'avança vers les derniers mages noirs qui étaient à terre._

____Ice-Make:Prison_

___\Ellipse temporelle d'une heure/_

___Grey, Naruto et Kurama venaient d'arriver à Fairy Tail, ils avaient tout de suite fait leur rapport. Naruto rentra chez lui, il venait de gagner un ami._

______**Tu viens de te faire un seul ami en seulement 2 semaines remarqua Kurama.**_

____Hn. J'ai faim._

___A suivre dans le prochain chapitre..._

_**Fiche de Naruto**_

_**Nom :Naruto Uzumaki **_

_**Couleur de cheveux:Blonds**_

_**Couleur des yeux:Bleu**_

_**Âge :Dix-Sept**_

_**Magie :Clones,Téléportation,Feu,Vent.**_

_**Aime:Ramen,La couleur Orange,Fairy Tail.**_

_**N'aime pas :Les guildes Noires,Le mal.**_

_**Membre Depuis:Le 5 Décembre x782**_

_**Missions solo remplis :20**_

_**Missions équipes remplis :1**_

_**Fiche Grey :**_

_**Nom et prénom : Grey Fullbuster**_

_**Âge:Quatorze ans **_

_**Magie :Glace constructive**_

_**N'aime pas:Natsu.**_

_**Aime:Les choses intéressantes**_

_**Membre depuis : ?**_

_**Missions solo remplis :?**_

_**Missions équipes remplis : ?**_

___Prochain chapitre :Natsu vs Naruto ! ''ttebayo_


End file.
